Nunca más
by Leeran
Summary: Nunca más volvería a leer algo que Bob le "recomendase". Especialmente si la misma calavera decía que ese libro era malo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dresden Files no me pertenecen, y nunca podría atreverme a decir lo contrario (sería insultante para el Gran Butcher que vive arriba de Skypiea junto con Gran Oda), yo sólo los utilizo para pasar el rato, y sin fines de lucro. La novela mencionada (Lo descubrirán cuando lean) tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers leves de Grave Peril y Blood Rites (más que nada por mención de personajes, y una pequeña insinuación de algo que pasa en GP, pero es bastante sutil). Basado hasta el libro _Small Favor_.

**Viñeta para**: La tabla de la Infancia pedida en **fandom_insano**. Responde al prompt 014 "_Cuentos de las buenas noches_".

**Nunca más.  
**_O Cuentos de las malas noches._

Todos sabemos que Harry ha visto cosas terribles en su vida, cosas que aún permanecen en sus pesadillas y, muchas de ellas, también grabadas con fuego en su memoria, inolvidables. En los últimos años ha sido peor que nunca. Cualquier mago tiene la _posibilidad_ de ver lo que él vio, pero la realidad es que pocos lo han hecho. Pocos se han enfrentado tan jóvenes a un mundo tan oscuro, por no decir nadie.

Ustedes dirían que, entonces, él ya se tendría que haber… "acostumbrado" a tanto horror. Dirían que ya nada de lo que un humano normal sea capaz de hacer debería asustarlo…

Pero están equivocados.

Harry se hallaba sentado en su laboratorio, justo en frente de una blanca calavera humana, iluminado por unas pocas velas. Cerró el libro que leía sin mucho cuidado, y dirigió su mirada hacia Bob, en cuyas cuencas habían aparecido sendas luces anaranjadas al darse cuenta de que su amo había terminado el libro.

—Tenías razón —murmuró el joven mago.

La calavera probablemente habría sonreído más de poder hacerlo.

—Te lo dije. ¡Y ni siquiera tiene escenas de sexo! —respondió indignado.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—_Tú_ me pediste que te trajera un bestseller, Bob —dijo acompañando su mirada con un tono de enojo—. Y Molly me recomendó esto.

Bob hizo un sonido que semejaba al de una risa ahogada, aunque pareciera imposible. El espíritu siempre se las arreglaba para hacer esas cosas (aún Harry se preguntaba _cómo_ podía silbar si no tenía labios, por ejemplo).

—Creo que lo hizo para que terminaras leyéndolo, y vengarse de la pérdida de tiempo y dinero que ella misma sufrió.

Otra mirada asesina para la calavera. El mago bajó la vista hacia la tapa del libro, donde dos pálidas manos sostenían una manzana roja y brillante. No era de leer novelas románticas, realmente. Había comprado montones, pero todas eran para Bob, y en general, no era exactamente el "romance" lo que al espíritu de conocimiento le importaba. Él, por su parte, apenas tenía tiempo para leer libros que _sí_ le interesaran (normalmente de magia), y hacer estudios que tenía pendientes. La vida de los magos es larga, dirán, perder tiempo no debe ser tan terrible para ellos, pero la suya constantemente amenazaba con terminar antes de lo naturalmente establecido.

Y aún así, había perdido su tiempo haciéndole caso a Bob, leyendo ese libro de… Los hombres no deben leer novelas así. Probablemente, muchas mujeres tampoco. Claro, cada uno tiene sus gustos, y Harry sabe respetar eso. Tal vez si no supiera tanto sobre el verdadero mundo de la magia, aquella historia no le habría desagradado tanto, aunque tampoco le hubiera gustado.

—Sostengo que esto fue una conspiración de los vampiros —dijo Bob de repente—. Le han pagado a la autora para que escriba un libro donde algunos de ellos sean buenos, y de paso volver a poner de moda el morbo que muchos mortales sienten por ellos. Es más fácil aprovecharse de los humanos así.

El mago lo consideró, y parecía querer concordar.

—Yo más bien creo que la autora vio muchas películas románticas.

Los vampiros no eran así, y él lo sabía muy bien. No viven en bosques apartados de la sociedad y se alimentan ocasionalmente de un humano desprevenido. No, ellos viven entre sus presas. Muchos de ellos tienen cargos importantes en las sociedades que conocemos. Y él mismo los había visto hacer cosas terribles. No, él mismo las había _vivido_, y aún podía verlas en pesadillas.

Dudaba que Bianca, Ortega o Mavra hubieran siquiera pensado en alimentarse de sangre animal en vez de sangre humana porque era "moralmente correcto". Una vez que estaban completamente transformados, ya nada de eso les importaba.

Harry conocía un vampiro "bueno" sin embargo, que podría patearle el culo a los de la novela, pero ese era otro punto. Ninguno de los Cullen llevaba una Desert Eagle y un cuchillo kukri en su Hummer como pura prevención (ni hablar de lo que lleva cuando _no_ está previniendo), ni habían derrotado la mitad de los monstruos que Thomas había destruido. La vida, por desgracia, nunca podría ser tan sencilla, segura y… rosada como lo era en el libro.

Y lo peor de todo, era que le había costado caro.

—No vuelvo a comprarte bestsellers, Bob.

No le permitió a la calavera quejarse. Con la novela en la mano, subió hasta lo que era realmente su apartamento, y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Mouse, te traje un juguete nuevo para que practiques tus mordidas —dijo mostrándole el libro.

El enorme perro le lanzó una mirada que podría considerarse escéptica, y no se levantó del rincón en el que estaba acurrucado.

—Claro, es fácil mirar así cuando no lo has leído.

Pero de repente, a Harry le surgió una idea. Era excelente, perfecto. Podría deshacerse del libro y además obtener venganza. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Se lo haría leer a Thomas.

* * *

**Aclaración**: No escribí esto con la intención de insultar el fandom de nadie, porque yo misma fui fan de Tw antes. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar cómo reaccionaría alguien como Harry ante una lectura semejante. La diferencia entre los vampiros de Tw y los de DF es enorme, especialmente cuando se trata de personalidad. Los Vulturi no le llegan ni a los tobillos a vampiros como Bianca o Mavra, hay que admitirlo (ni hablar de Lara, pero no venía al caso mencionarla cuando no se alimenta de sangre). Pensando en todas las cosas que hemos leído sobre los vampiros en los libros de Dresden, compararlos con los de Tw sería como comparar a Campanita con Mab. Por eso me ha parecido divertido ver qué pensaría Harry de Tw.


End file.
